1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fan bearer, and more particularly, to a fan bearer applicable in a computer for bearing a fan of the computer.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid progress of the high-speed computer, heat produced by various electronic components such as a central processing unit (CPU) and integrated circuit (IC) in the computer has been becoming much higher, thus a fan has been widely applied in the computer for ventilate beat generated by the CPU to a region outside of a case of the computer. Moreover, Intel chief technology officer (CTO) Patrick Gelsinger has indicated in the Intel developer forum (IDF) that with the increasing popularity of information, and with the increase of the processing information amount, there is no doubt that speed of the processor will be upgraded in the future, correspondingly, heat dissipation and low power expenditure will be an important issue for the developer related to computer in the next ten years. Therefore, heat dissipation plays an important part in the electronic components.
If the electronic components of a computer are operated under high temperature, the computer will become unstable or be hung up. Thus, in order to enable the electronic components to operate stably and normally, heat produced by the electronic components must be dissipated efficiently and quickly. Typically, the most direct heat dissipating manner is to mount heat sinks or fans on the electronic components, so the heat produced by the electronic components can be quickly conducted to the heat sinks, or be brought away through fan convection, thereby dissipating the heat.
However, the fan used in a computer can not dissipate heat unless it is integrated into a case of the computer. Presently, the common method is to mount the fan on a fan stand, by combination of a first assembling structure disposed at the fan stand and a second assembling structure disposed corresponding to the first assembling structure at the case of the computer. Therefore, the fan of the computer can be fixed to the case of the computer.
The above first assembling structure disposed at the fan stand and the second assembling structure disposed at the case of the computer are typically designed in the fixing concept of a latch, i.e., cooperation of a bulge and an engaging slot is employed for fixing. However, there must be two groups of the above structures according to the existing structure of the fan stand under such a design to complete fixing. Therefore, a user must unload or load the fan stand with both hands, which results in inconvenience for the user. In addition, material of the structure designed in the fixing concept of a latch is generally plastic material. Thus, when unloading or loading, the bulge and the engaging slot may be honed against each other, then the bulge and the engaging slot may be frayed and produced a gap after a long time, which affects fixing the fan stand to the case. Furthermore, the fan of the computer are fixed to the case of the computer in the above manner, so the bulge can not reach the designated position and can not be engaged with the engaging slot fully, thereby causing looseness and even deviation of the fans from the case.
Accordingly, there exists a strong need in the art for an assembling structure of a fan stand, so that unloading and loading operation can be performed with one hand, and drawbacks such as abrasion and incomplete engagement can be prevented.